


Lovelier Than Cardamom

by flowerbedofsouls



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Texting, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbedofsouls/pseuds/flowerbedofsouls
Summary: Everyone can agree that Even is a romantic at heart, but during Valentine's day, Isak surprises him in his own (just a tad too cheesy) way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> During work today, I saw **[this twitter account](https://twitter.com/ScienceChannel)** upload a bunch of Science-y Valentine tweets, and thought as I retweeded those, _hey, isn't this something that Isak would say to Even?_. Now, the timeline of the tweets aren't the same as Isak sees them. I Imagine Isak only see the last one, and the other ones he lowkey comes up with himself.
> 
> This is a Texting Fic.

**Tuesday 14 Feb (09:21)**

Isak:

 

 

_(09:22)_

Even: _Hahaha, you’re silly. See you later?_ _♥_

 

_(09:22)_

Isak: _See you later!_ _♥_

**Tuesday 14 Feb (11:20)**

Isak:

 

 

_(11:22)_

Even: _Where do you get all these things from? I love it!_

 

_(11:23)_

Isak: _I will not mention my sources._

 

_(11:24)_

Even: _Who knew that the man of my dreams would be such a sap?_

 

_(11:24)_

Isak: _don’t tell anyone or this is will end_

_(11:25)_

_and you love it._

_(11:26)_

Even: _I do_ _♥_

_**Tuesday 14 Feb (13:32)** _

Isak: _If I owned the entire universe, I wouldn’t give you the world. I wouldn’t give you thousand galaxies. I would give you the Heart Nebula._

_(13:33)_

 

 

_(13:36)_

Even: _You’re the silliest science nerd meme boy I know._

 

_(13:38)_

Isak: _I’m glad I’m the only one filling this criteria._

 

_(13:39)_

Even: _♥_

 

_(13:39)_

Isak: _♥_

 

**Tuesday 14 Feb (15:15)**

Isak: _If I were Pluto, you would be my Sputnik Planum_.

 

_(15:17)_

Even: _… I’m sorry, you’re going to have to explain that one to me, one of the mere mortals travelling on this earth, unknowing to what the universe has to offer us._

 

_(15:18)_

Isak:

_(15:18)_

_It’s the heart of Pluto._

 

_(15:19)_

Even: _Oh my God… I didn’t know you cared so much about this day? I’m starting to feel bad for not having something that is the right amount of cheese today._

 

_(15:20)_

Isak: _It’s enough getting to spend time with you._

 

_(15:23)_

Even: _I can’t believe I’m together with a Cheez Ball._

 

_(15:23)_

Isak: _Great comparison. I’m honoured to be just as tasty. ;)_

 

_(15:24)_

Even: _♥_

 

_(15:26)_

Isak: _♥_

 

**Tuesday 14 Feb (16:30)**

Isak: _I won’t take you for granite._

_(16:31)_

 

 

_(16:33)_

Even: _Oh my God._

_(16:33)_

_You rock my world too._

 

_(16:34)_

Isak: _I’ll rock your world tonight. ;)_

 

_(16:36)_

Even: _Can’t wait._

_(16:37)_

_Or is this where I should give you the equal amount of sappiness and tell you that you always rock my world?_ _♥_

 

_(16:38)_

Isak: _Honestly, both work for me._

 

 **Tuesday 14 Feb (16:59)**  
Isak: _You’re M51 to my M74_.

 

_(17:00)_

Even: _Are those guns?_

 

_(17:01)_

Isak: _No_

_(17:01)_

_They’re galaxies_

_(17:02)_

_Take a look: **[https://twitter.com/Science...](https://twitter.com/ScienceChannel/status/831525486492844032)**_

_(17:10)_

Even: _I love it. I’ll come over in about an hour?_

 

_(17:13)_

Isak: _Alright_ _♥_

_(17:17)_

Even: _♥_

 

**Wednesday 15 Feb (01:10)**

Even: _I know it’s not the fourteenth anymore, and you’re asleep. I know you’ll see this when we wake up together, and I know it’s going to be the sappiest shit you’ve ever read. But the thing you did today, with all these cheesy text messages? I loved it. Usually I am the cheesy one, for sending you lyrics in the middle of the night. So I thought to myself, why do I not give you my own lyrics?_

_(01:20)_

_I count the time that pass when you’re asleep_

_I think of a billion things when the minute is gone,_

_replaced_

_renewed_

_and I take a deep breath, because the smell of you_

_is lovelier than cardamom_

_(01:27)_

_You tell me you love to hear me laugh_

_But have you heard your own?_

_I can lose myself watching the way your shoulders relax_

_your lips tug upwards_

_your shoulders crinkle_

_it’s prettier than the star signs of our zodiac_

_(01:40)_

_I think to myself: “How can I deserve you?”_

_You, who are the most beautiful man I’ve seen_

_You, who makes my heart beat fast,_

_my knees go weak,_

_my cheeks take the shade of an Angelique_

_How is it, that you can make me complete?_

_(01:50)_

_And I realise, that maybe I will always feel undeserving_

_Maybe that’s how I’m supposed to feel_

_Even though thousand stars burn_

_Even though thousand galaxies merge, become one_

_I will always look at you as my sun_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/raresora)** and on **[Tumblr](http://isaksqueaks.tumblr.com)**.
> 
> This 503 Error had me staying up way too late than I should.


End file.
